A vast variety of devices for carrying and storing shower toiletries is known. For example, shaving kits, caddies and the like are commonly employed. However, many of these are one sized, and include generic pockets, straps, or other members that contain or hold the stored items in place.
Many of the carrying devices are generic in size to allow for a variety of items to be carried therein. For example, the article may include one or more pockets where items can be stored. This leaves the items unorganized, and can greatly increase the size of the article by including larger items containing products. In addition, the article's unorganized design makes it difficult to find items, or to use the article in a shower.
The present systems for carrying toiletries, are, basically, little suitcases, bags, kits, or, caddies for a person's personal toiletries, which usually are too many and take up too much space to fit everything a person deems necessary—unless the person purchases multiple mini containers, which then limits the person's selection of products. The products are then stowed in the bag and either hung on the back of a door, or set on a counter, if available. Most of the present toiletry systems cannot be used in the shower since they are made from a material not conducive to use in water.
Travelers or anybody that has limited, or small showering space, or, who may be in a situation where it is far more convenient to have everything in one waterproof container to bring with them, such as going to the gym, living in a dorm, camping, missionaries, and hotel visitors, may benefit from utilizing this all in one device.
Other articles include built-in product containers that can store and dispense a product. However, as the containers are built into the article, they are difficult to refill, which can result in an empty container while away from home. In addition, these containers/dispensers take up a lot of room, and require that the article be able to be used wherever the product contained therein is to be used, e.g. in a shower. As a user may not want all of the contents or interior of the article to be exposed to water or a shower, this can prevent some uses of the article.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for a portable article that can be used to store items for travel in an organized manner, while also providing easy access to the items. There is also a need for a portable article that can be used in a plurality of settings and conditions.